1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular lamp angle-adjusting mechanism and more particularly, to a space-saving vehicular lamp angle-adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicular lamps are important lighting devices for maintaining good visibility of a driver to enable the driver see pedestrians, other vehicles, road signs, or barriers clearly. Besides, the vehicular lamps must prevent the light from projection straight onto the eyes of drivers in other vehicles running in the opposite lane to further avoid light pollution. Therefore, the vehicular lamps should be able to adjust angles thereof to assure safety of the drivers on the road.
A conventional angle-adjusting mechanism for adjusting the angles of vehicular lamps primarily comprises a motor, an output shaft, and a reduction gear set which can reduce the output rotational speed of the motor and then transmit it to the output shaft to make the vehicular lamps pivot. However, the arrangement of aforesaid components occupies much space so as to influence the space arrangement of other parts and components of the vehicle. Besides, aforesaid conventional vehicular lamp angle-adjusting mechanism has overabundant parts and components to become complicated in structure, so such vehicular lamp angle-adjusting mechanism needs to be further improved.